List of The Backyardigans episodes
Season 1 (2004-2005) # Knights are Brave and Strong October 11, 2004 # The Yeti October 12, 2004 # Pirate Treasure October 13, 2004 # The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2004 # Secret Mission October 15, 2004 # Riding the Range October 18, 2004 # The Key to the Nile October 19, 2004 # The Snow Fort October 20, 2004 # It's Great to Be a Ghost October 21, 2004 # Vikings Voyage November 24, 2004 # The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2005 # Surf's Up April 25, 2005 # Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2005 # Castaways September 19, 2005 # Cave Party September 20, 2005 # High Tea September 21, 2005 # Eureka! September 22, 2005 # Polka Palace Party September 23, 2005 # Monster Detectives October 31, 2005 # Race Around the World November 22, 2005 Season 2 (2006-2007) # 21 Mission to Mars October 16, 2006 # 22 Samurai Pie October 17, 2006 # 23 Whodunnit? October 18, 2006 # 24 The Legend of the Volcano Sisters October 19, 2006 # 25 Swamp Creature October 20, 2006 # 26 Scared of You October 23, 2006 # 27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2006 # 28 Special Delivery February 14, 2007 # 29 Horsing Around March 19, 2007 # 30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2007 # 31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2007 # 32 Save The Day March 22, 2007 # 33 Sinbad Sails Alone March 23, 2007 # 34 Into The Deep June 29, 2007 # 35 International Super Spy August 20, 2007 # 36 Best Clowns in Town August 27, 2007 # 37 Tale of the Mighty Knights August 28, 2007 # 38 Catch That Butterfly August 29, 2007 # 39 A Giant Problem August 30, 2007 # 40 Newsflash August 31, 2007 Season 3 (2008-2009) # 41 Fly Girl February 1, 2008 # 42 To The Center of The Earth March 7, 2008 # 43 Who Goes There? April 4, 2008 # 44 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2008 # 45 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2008 # 46 What's Bugging You? May 12, 2008 # 47 Chichen Itza Pizza June 6, 2008 # 48 Pirate Camp June 13, 2008 # 49 Front Page News June 27, 2008 # 50 The Great Dolphin Race July 4, 2008 # 51 Match on Mt. Olympus August 11, 2008 # 52 Ranch Hands From Outer Space January 12, 2009 # 53 Caveman's Best Friend January 13, 2009 # 54 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2009 # 55 Garbage Trek January 15, 2009 # 56 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2009 # 57 The Masked Retriever April 23, 2009 # 58 Escape From Fairytale Village June 5, 2009 # 59 The Mighty Egg Sitters July 10, 2009 # 60 Back to Mars July 24, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2010) # 61 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2009 # 62 The Action Elves on Christmas Eve December 7, 2009 # 63 Robot Rampage February 8, 2010 # 64 Catch That Train February 9, 2010 # 65 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman February 10, 2010 # 66 Dragon Express February 11, 2010 # 67 Flower Power February 12, 2010 # 68 Follow That Feather March 1, 2010 # 69 Break Out March 2, 2010 # 70 Los Galaticos March 3, 2010 # 71 For The Love of Socks March 4, 2010 # 72 The Flipper March 5, 2010 # 73 Elephant on the Run April 19, 2010 # 74 The Magic Skateboard April 20, 2010 # 75 Super Team Awesome! April 21, 2010 # 76 Pablo and the Acorns April 22, 2010 # 77 The Big Dipper Diner April 23, 2010 # 78 The Amazing Splashinis May 3, 2010 # 79 The Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon May 17, 2010 # 80 We Arrr Pirate May 28, 2010